Tesoro Perdido
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -Sagaxmu- Es muy doloroso terminar una relacion, pero como siempre las cosas pasan por algo, y Saga descubrira que detras de su ruptura con camus, hay una persona dispuesta a ofrecerle el mundo... fic desahogo personal


Hola!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito para preguntarme acerca de mis continuaciones, y mil perdones a cada una de ustedes... Como muchos saben en este momento atravieso momentos muy dificiles en mi vida, y eso, aunque no quiera me quita de poder escribir...  
Bueno... pues este fic lo hice con la finalidad de desahogarme, espero que sea de su agrado... y si no pues... sorry, de verdad me sentia muy mal

**Tesoro perdido**

Si él hubiera podido evitar asistir a aquella celebración, lo hubiera hecho, desafortunadamente, Niké, la diosa de la fortuna, no le sonrió, y Atenea terminó obligándole a cumplir con un deber como ser humano.

Se trataba de la fiesta en honor al veinteavo cumpleaños de Sagitario, la persona más joven dentro del santuario. Aioros decía que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía simpatía por él, a excepción de Shura y Aioria, de quienes ya era decir mucho; así que Saori mandó hacer aquella reunión, para demostrarle que era todo lo contrario. Bajo aquél pretexto, los cinco caballeros favoritos de bronce, y los doce dorados, terminaron mezclados en el salón principal.

Todos parecían estar contentos con aquella fiesta, menos una persona: el custodio al onceavo recinto, Camus de Acuario.

Al galo no le había parecido buena idea desde el comienzo, pero ya que lo habían invitado con tan 'buenos' modos, se encontraba ahí, sentando en una de las sillas, esperando a que todo aquello terminara o el pretexto perfecto para irse.

Y ojala no hubiera pedido cualquier pretexto para abandonar el lugar, pues, cuando Camus miró hacia el enfrente, más por instinto involuntario que por necesidad o por querer encontrar algo interesante en aquél camino; pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que distinguió dos figuras: una alta, delgada, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, y el cabello lila largo, sujeto por una cinta; abrazando a una figura más grande, de cabello azul añil, y a quien el galo reconocía perfectamente.

Una parte de él quiso voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado, mirar cualquier punto distante; pero, sus ojos continuaban fijos en ambas personas, como si no hubiera nada más que ver.

Pronto sintió esa punzada en su pecho, y el escocimiento en sus ojos.

Saga mantenía abrazado al caballero de Aries, mientras sus piernas los guiaban al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de levantar la mirada: un par de pupilas gélidas se encontraron con las suyas, mostrándole una expresión abatida. No detuvo su movimiento, ni siquiera fingió no haberlo visto. Retuvo ese contacto, sin saber que haría el francés. En ese momento, observó como una partícula cristalina resbalaba a través de esa mejilla helada: era una lágrima.

El geniniano no dejó de sorprenderse por aquél hecho, pero no reacción. Mu se apartó lentamente de él, sonriéndole, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Saga bajó la vista hacia los ojos de aquél ser especial: ambos se encontraron, se unieron. Un beso fue el resultado a ese acto.

Camus cerró los ojos, agachando la mirada. Sus manos se apretaron entre si, sobre su regazo.

Él pudo haber sido dueño a aquella caricia, pero en su lugar prefirió el infierno con una traición, al cielo que el gemelo le ofrecía.

**Flash Back **

-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?"- Le preguntó el ojiverde, con la voz quebrada, sosteniéndose de la pared, como si el peso de su cuerpo no pudieran aguantarlo las rodillas. En aquél momento se pensaba como alguien muerto y enterrado. Su dolor líquido bañaba sus mejillas, y escurría por su quijada hasta caer a sus pies.

El galo se mantuvo de espaldas, aún vestido a medias. Su cabellera marina estaba delineada, acomodaba sobre su hombro zurdo, y dejando a la vista las marcas de uñas en su espalda y omoplatos.

Guardó silencio, pues en realidad no tenía ninguna explicación a sus actos, por lo menos no una que pudiera decirle a él.

-"Eres lo que más quiero, Camus… ¿Por qué?"- El galo no pudo omitir el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

Saga también era lo que más amaba, pero había un algo que lo hacia dudar, que le provocaba actuar de aquella forma inhumana sin importar las consecuencias; al fin y al cabo, él confiaba en que las cosas resultarían bien para el griego.

Por su parte, el tercer guardián comenzó a impacientarse con aquél sepulcral silencio. Ahora todo lo que deseaba era una palabra de aliento, cualquier frase que acabara con su dolor. Alguna ayuda posible para alimentar su amor por él, o el veneno necesario para morir ahí mismo.

Sin embargo, Camus no hablaba., Permanecía en su misma posición sin decir o hacer nada. Ni siquiera se podía sentir el mismo padecimiento del gemelo ante aquella afrenta, después de verse descubierto entre los brazos de su amante, conservando aquella precaria posición, para aumentar la pena en Saga.

El griego tragó saliva. Lanzó un sollozo, y se apartó del muro.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación cuando el peliañil la abandonó, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con el peso de su rabia.

**End of Flash Back**

Acuario aparentó peinarse un poco el cabello para disimular sus lágrimas.

En medio del salón Mu rompió el encuentro de labios con el geminiano para sonreírle, deslizando la nívea mano por su mejilla.

-"Te amo."- Saga correspondió la sonrisa que su carnero le otorgaba, tomando aquella extremidad para besarla.

-"Y yo a ti."- Le respondió sinceramente. El pelilila, aunque había escuchado esa palabra con frecuencia, aún no se acostumbraba a oírla de esos labios que pensó jamás probar. Agachó la mirada, sin quitar el gesto de sus labios. Apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amor, y lo abrazó para continuar bailando.

Saga volvió a protegerlo con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, percibiendo aún esa cálida esencia.

A pesar de padecer el más cruel tormento para un amante, agradecía al destino el sendero espinoso que tuvo que cruzar, tan sólo para descubrir el amor verdadero en brazos del ariano.

**Flash Back**

Luego de descubrir la traición de Acuario, Saga se sumergió en un mar de soledad, entre los muros del tercer templo. Comía apenas, y ni que decir de dormir. No quería ver a nadie, y aunque siempre terminaba corriendo a Mu, este insistía, hasta que al gemelo no le quedaba mayor opción que 'tolerarle'. Llegó el momento en que Géminis comenzó a sentir necesaria su presencia, y las discusiones terminaron. El primer guardián se convirtió en su única compañía, y en el salvavidas que necesitaba…

-"Camus no merece tus lágrimas…"- Dijo el ariano, aquél día de gloria para Saga; desplazando la yema de sus dedos por la piel del griego. El peliazul se dejó mimar, sin ánimos de pelear o repelar nada.

Su fuego estaba extinto. Estaba seguro que moriría de dolor entre esas cuatro paredes.

Mu lo miró con compasión, sintiendo ese penar como si fuera suyo.

-"Estoy condenado a estar solo…"- Se lamentó el gemelo, revisando los hechos pasados en su vida. –"Todos me abandonan… mis padres… mi hermano… Camus… ¡No quiero estar con vida si nadie me ama!"- El pelilila supo que eran las palabras de un ser desesperado, pero aún así no pudo quedarse callado.

-"Saga, no estas solo. Aunque ese pedazo de hielo inmundo no esté contigo, nos tienes a nosotros, tus hermanos de guerra, aquellos a quienes puedes confiarle tu vida sin dudar que la defendamos a cambio de la nuestra. Para todos eres alguien muy especial… alguien a quien se puede amar sin remordimientos, con cada fibra del corazón…"

Había algo más en aquellas palabras, y el geminiano lo supo cuando levantó la vista. Mu huyó al contacto con sus ojos; incluso intentó levantarse; pero el mayor lo detuvo, abrazándole.

Se sintió emocionado al saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso, pues no deseaba alimentar falsas esperanzas, porque tal vez enloquecía y simplemente escuchaba aquello que quería.

-"¿Tú me amas?"- Le preguntó, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Aries no supo que hacer, ya que él estaba demasiado vulnerable, era como una porción de masa que podía modelar a su voluntad…

El pelilila de nuevo intentó no mirarlo, pero Saga insistió al tomarle el mentón: sus pupilas se descubrieron, y las mejillas del menor se pintaron suavemente a carmín.

-"Yo…"- Vaciló. El gemelo sintió la necesidad de besarlo, por lo que lentamente acercó su rostro, dispuesto a probar la esencia que lo revitalizaría.

-"¿Tú…?"- Ni siquiera lo dejó hablar. Sus propios labios se encontraron con los de Mu, quienes le otorgaron la respuesta positiva a aquella ilusión que crecía rápidamente, y que alimentaba el muerto corazón de Saga. Sintió su entrega, su pasión, ese amor que había guardado en secreto por juzgarse como indigno para él; sabiendo entonces que podía corresponderle, y trabajar arduamente por retribuir el cariño sincero de una persona como Aries.

**End of Flash Back**

Géminis sonrió ante aquél recuerdo, pues aquél día volvió a la vida. Suspiró, buscando besar cada parte próxima del rostro del ariano, quien disfrutó esas caricias tibias y húmedas con sus ojos cerrados.

Camus los observó una vez más.

Un año había pasado desde que descubrió que Mu estaba enamorado de Saga.

Lo dejó ir, consiente de que jamás volvería, pero sabiendo de sobra que él lo haría mucho más feliz, pues Camus se sabía como una persona inestable, alguien demasiado volátil como para amarrarse a una persona que necesitaba ser amada y de las muestras de todo ese cariño que se le profesaba, justo como Aries lo hacia.

Nunca se los diría. Ese sería su secreto, su tesoro dado y perdido.

Saga observó como una silueta desaparecía entre las sombras de los pilares, reconociéndola como propiedad del caballero onceavo; pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Su corazón latía al unísono con el de Mu, y era todo lo que le importaba.

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por su lectura!


End file.
